eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Ridgewell
Not to be confused with his Eddsworld persona, Tom. :The TomSka Wiki also has an article on Thomas Faghell. .]] Thomas "TomSka" James Ridgewell (born June 27, 1990) is, along with Matt Hargreaves, one of Edd Gould's best friends both in real life and in Eddsworld. Ridgewell voices Tom in Eddsworld and has appeared in the series since 2004.Episode: When the Best of the Worst Collide After the death of Edd Gould on 25th March 2012,YouTube video: RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012) Ridgewell announced on 1st April 2012 via a Vokle session that he has taken charge of Eddsworld (becoming the lead writer, director, and producer), as per Gould's request to keep it going.Vokle | TomSka is alright History Eddsworld Tom met Edd Gould on the StickSuicide forums (now Explosm.net, best known for their Cyanide and Happiness webcomic) on the Internet back in 2002. He initially looked up to Gould as an idol; they quickly became friends, and Ridgewell would often send Gould his animations for critique. The story of how Tom and Edd first met, as well as the early history of Eddsworld, is detailed in a deviantART journal entry:deviantART journal entry: Origins of Eddsworld [WORDSWORDSWORDS] Ridgewell also appeared briefly at the end of the short "Fan Service" displaying three T-shirts that were available at sharkrobot.com. Death of Edd Gould :Main article: Death of Edd Gould On Sunday 25th March 2012, Edd Gould passed away after a six-year-battle with leukaemia. Two days later, on Tuesday 27th March, Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves announced Edd's passing on YouTube through the video RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012). Gould's passing was "abrupt" and no one "saw it coming". He was weak and fighting cancer - he suddenly got sick when he was at home. He was watching Doctor Who at the time (an episode that was "funny"), and he got taken into hospital, where things got really bad really fast and the doctors were telling Gould's mum that "he was done". They were going to give him a week. Ridgewell explained, "his body just kind of freaked out and he slipped away really really quickly". Ridgewell states he was informed of Gould's death by a phone call from Gould's mum on Sunday morning, around 10am, where she said he passed away the previous night. He was hungover at the time but sobered up immediately. Ridgewell further explained that while the situation was explained to him, he couldn't really focus on it at the time, and "freaked out" for a bit. Matt Hargreaves called him and came over, and people started coming over throughout the day. Tom decided to hold off on the announcement of Gould's death for a couple of days. The video RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012) was made on Monday. Ridgewell said it was "tough" to make; Bing was the assistant director for the video, and they all just kept quiet and worked on it throughout the day. Future of Eddsworld Space Face :Main article: Space Face The next episode of Eddsworld, Space Face, is the first episode to be released posthumously after the death of Eddsworld creator Edd Gould. The eddisode is split into two parts. The first part was planned to be around 8 minutes long, with 1 - 2 minutes left to finish as of 1st April 2012. It debuted at the London MCM Expo on 26th May 2012, and then was uploaded to YouTube 6 days later. Thomas Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves will not be animating Space Face part 2 by themselves; it will be a collaborative video, as that was what Gould wanted if he knew he was going to die, as Ridgewell explained. A small selection of 5 - 6 animators will be working on it, including: Chris O'Neill (OneyNG), Zach Hadel (psychicpebbles), Harry Partridge (HappyHarry), and Yotam Perel (LazyMuffin). The second part was also planned to be roughly 8 minutes in length. The ideal was then canceled and Paul ter Voorde took over animation. Eddsworld under Thomas Edd's "dying request", as Ridgewell put it, although he admitted he was being melodramatic, was that he didn't want his show to end; he wanted Tom to keep it going. Ridgewell joked that he wasn't given passwords, and that he had to creatively get into most of Gould's accounts. Ridgewell is now the lead writer, director, and producer for the show. Paul will replace Gould as the full-time animator, although weebl will be brought on to create the backgrounds, as Paul has stated he is "not very good" at them. Ridgewell plans for more "solid management", something he has always wanted to do regarding Eddsworld; ideally, he would like to produce one episode every month, with a length of roughly five minutes. Ridgewell had discussed with Gould what they would do if Gould died, and planned to record lots of random lines of dialogue, but they didn't manage it. Edd will receive a new voice actor rather than being written out of the show - Ridgewell understands that some fans will hate this, but that there's "nothing else he can really do about that", and that the fans will have to accept it. The auditions will be held between close friends, and Edd's new voice will be touched upon in the animation as a joke - "a gag, basically". Eddsworld is planned to be run by a dedicated team, and will even be a full-time occupation for a few people. All profits that aren't going towards the show will be going towards the Teenage Cancer Trust. Ridgewell states that if they do not have the funds to start up Eddsworld, he will possibly use either Kickstarter or Indie-Fund to get it up and running. Ridgewell also aims to get the entire Eddsworld series available to buy on DVD. He plans to export the copyrighted music out of Gould's older movies and hire some musicians to redo some original music. He also stated that, again, extra profits will go towards Teenage Cancer Trust. Regarding the future of Eddsworld, Ridgewell left a message on the Eddsworld Facebook account:Facebook update: Hey Eddheads. My... | Facebook Due to severe depression, which was most likely stemming from Edd's death and made it difficult for him to put effort into making the show, Tom decided put Eddsworld on hiatus for several months. The hiatus ended on November 21, 2013, and Eddie Bowley was named the new director. During his severe depression, Tom updated the Eddsworld tumblr: Tumblr Post:'http://eddsworld.tumblr.com/post/58010047543/i-know-i-shouldnt-be-typing-this-out-but-i Recent controversy Tom has been seen by unnamed sources harrasing/cyberbullying/falsely accusing a man (Richard Vitacco, 23) of italian heritage (of racism) via e-mail and made harrasing degrading films that made fun of his social status on new grounds titled "This is Richard",he continued the harassment vizzed retro game boards among many other gaming/chat venues. He has denied the allagations and flat out refused any involvement and didn't not offer an apology nor stopped or ceased the behavior. Links "This is Richard" http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/631135 Gallery thomasridgewellfunnyvlog.jpg tom dsf.png|"Christmas pun" Trivia * Ridgewell hosts his own successful YouTube channel under the name TomSka, where he does comedy sketches, animations, and music.'YouTube channel: TomSka ** Ridgewell has a second YouTube channel under the name DarkSquidge, where for the most part, he makes vlogs. Two vlogs involve Eddsworld, which are "My Friend Died" and "Eddsworld Vlog". * Thomas hasn't talked to Tord Larsson in over five years (as of 2013), stating that although they didn't fight, they "never really got on". After Tord left Eddsworld,Episode: 25ft under the seat they had no reason to talk to each other. ** Thomas was surprised over Tord making a video responding to Gould's death.YouTube video: Tord explains why he left Eddsworld (RIP Edd Gould) He relented over his relationship with Tord since then, stating he regrets some of the "mean things" he said about him. * Also his ex-girlfriend 'JennyBee' as her YouTube name is, has appeared in a range of Tom's videos. * Tom is the person behind the Asdfmovie series, for any fans of the asdf stuff. * Thomas is the youngest of the 3 (originally 4); being 24 years old and because he was born in 1990 while Edd, Matt, and Tord were born in 1988 (Edd) and 1989 (Matt and Tord). See also * Edd Gould * Matt Hargreaves References External links * Official website * Thomas Ridgewell's Twitter userpage * Thomas Ridgewell's YouTube channel * Thomas Ridgewell's Facebook account * Teenage Cancer Trust website Category:Voice Actors Category:Eddsworld Category:Eddsworld Characters